Along with the development of new markets and industrial trend, the electrical devices and equipment become smaller, thinner, lighter and having high power density. High temperature rating insulation material becomes more and more important for the application of insulation protection in electrical market. The insulation tape with rubber based PSA or acrylic PSA is one key type of the insulation material for electrical device and equipment. Generally, the temperature rating of such materials are class B or below, and the thermal degradation of these materials at high temperature would result in a loss of adhesion and other performances.
CN102079956 (A) discloses a white covering film and a manufacturing method thereof. The white covering film comprises a release basement membrane, a white coating coated on the release basement membrane and an adhesive layer coated on the white coating. The white coating is obtained from a composition which uses flexible saturated polyester as a matrix and comprises flexible saturated polyester, hard saturated polyester, blocked isocyanate curing agent, pigment, inorganic filler, fluorescent brightening agent, antifoaming agent and a suitable amount of solvent.
CN102010569 (A) discloses a halogen-free flame retardant epoxy resin composition and a high flexible coating film prepared by the same. The halogen-free flame retardant epoxy resin composition comprises flexible epoxy resin, special epoxy resin, synthetic rubber, rubber modified epoxy resin, an aromatic amine curing agent, an imidazole curing accelerator, an antioxidant, a phosphorus-containing flame retardant, a filler, and an organic solvent. The high flexible coating film prepared by the composition comprises a polyimide insulating film, a halogen-free flame retardant epoxy resin composition coating coated on the polyimide insulating film, and a piece of release paper coated on the halogen-free flame retardant epoxy resin composition coating.